Comme un murmure
by rainboww-lullaby
Summary: "Hermione Granger, si tu savais comme je te hais. Comme je te hais... pour me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir." Après guerre, coma, pensées douloureuses. Puis, un simple soulèvement de paupières... Que faisait-donc Hermionne aux côtés de Drago?
1. Wake up

Hermione Granger, si tu savais comme je te hais.

Comme je te hais... pour me faire ressentir ce que tu me fais ressentir.

Depuis ce jour... ce maudit jour où tu m'a giflé en troisième année. Je me souviens de la haine qui m'a envahi alors... Mais aussi... de ce sentiment.

Jamais personne ne m'avait tenu tête. Jamais. Et toi, sans peur ni hésitation, tu m'a giflé. Je t'ai haï pour ça... mais je t'ai aussi respectée. Tu n'avais pas peur de moi, ni de mon nom, ni de ma famille. Ce courage et cette passion qui brillaient dans tes yeux m'ont brûlés, tel un feu ardent.

Et je me suis mis à t'observer. Petit à petit, tu m'a fasciné. Tu n'étais pas comme tous ces pantins sans personnalité qui m'entourent, comme tous ces gens qui se plient à mes moindres volontés par crainte ou par intérêt. Tu es intelligente, forte et passionnée. Et comme tu es belle.

Ces quelques années ont défilé si vite, faisant de toi un ange de beauté, aussi délicate qu'une rose, et pourtant aussi épineuse. Et dire que tu ne t'en aperçois même pas.

Puis doucement, sans que je le veuille ni ne m'en aperçoive... je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Oh comme je te hais pour cela! Je ne devrais pas t'aimer. Je ne peux pas t'aimer! Tu es tout ce qu'on m'avait appris à mépriser. Et pourtant... Je te regardes chaque jour en compagnie d'autres qui te font sourire. Comme tu es belle. Et savoir que je ne peux t'avoir et que je ne le pourrais jamais ravive la haine que paradoxalement tu m'inspires.

Alors je te fais souffrir, autant que tu me fais souffrir. Ces insultes, ces moqueries... comme je me répugnes dans ces moments là. Mais toi, tu deviens de plus en plus forte, répondant à mes injures par d'autres, pleurant de moins en moins lorsque je te blessais trop, m'envoyant plus de ces regard haineux que tu sais si bien me faire, et m'ignorer. M'ignorer! Cela me faisait te haïr encore plus, et te désirer. Alors je recommençais. Parfois je te laissais tranquille. Mais je recommençais toujours, admirant la force, le courage et le répondant qui émanait de toi.

La vie est ainsi faite. Nous somme voués à être ennemis n'est-ce pas?

Alors comment se fait-il que tu sois là à veiller mon réveil sur ce lit d'hôpital?


	2. Fall

Elle était si belle.

Les yeux clos, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Son visage d'ange.

Elle dormait.

Je secouais la tête. Je devenais ramollo, il ne fallait pas. Déjà. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là?

Je regardais autour de moi. Oui, j'étais bien dans une chambre d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Un rideau blanc me séparait du lit voisin, où une autre personne devait sommeiller.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette chambre à part le mur qui me faisait face, et la fenêtre.

Et Hermione.

Assise sur une chaise, elle s'était apparemment endormie sur le bord du lit. Une idée me caressa l'esprit. Tentante. Plaisante. Passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Aurait-ce été un mal? Je n'en eu pas le temps, alors que j'esquissais un mouvement, un homme en blouse blanche suivi de deux femmes pénétra dans la pièce.

Il réveillèrent Hermione, qui en relevant la tête compris pourquoi ils avaient interrompu son rêve. Elle vit que j'étais réveillé – et probablement que je la regardais bizarrement – et elle rosit, et se leva. Pour se donner de la contenance, elle lissa quelques plis sur son chemisier, m'adressa un sourire froid, et sortit de la chambre.

Par la suite, le médicomage procéda à une longue série d'examens avant que je puisse lui demander la raison de ma présence ici.

- Vous étiez dans le coma.

- Comment est-ce arrivé?

L'homme feuilleta quelques secondes le dossier qu'il tenait à la main avant de répondre.

- Eh bien, d'après le rapport, vous avez reçu un mauvais sort en pleine tête.

- Et depuis combien de temps?

- Cela fait trois semaines.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, me laissant à ma solitude.

Solitude. Mais aussi Désarroi.

Hermione Granger.

C'est avec la pensée de sa présence que je passais le reste de la journée. J'eus donc le temps de me forger l'idée qu'elle était venue pour veiller sur moi, parce que elle aussi, peut-être, elle m'aimait.

Ou du moins c'est ce que j'espérais.

.

Ce fut au soir que je revis Hermione.

Je mangeais mon repas du soir, dont je me régalais, car premier vrai repas depuis mon réveil. Ma conscience était d'autant plus paisible, et j'étais tellement heureux, car j'étais convaincu que Granger m'aimait. C'était une évidence. Une lumineuse évidence qui irradiait tout mon être.

Mais malgré moi, toujours méfiant, quand elle poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre, je ne put pas lui adresser un seul sourire. De plus, pris par une irrésistible envie de retourner dans le passé, je dis.

- Bonjour Granger!

Elle tressaillit, imperceptiblement. Ce fut suffisant pour renforcer mes préjugés. Pourtant elle me répondit, distante.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

Trop distante d'ailleurs. Je pris la peine de lui demander, intéressé.

- Que fais tu là?

- Ne te méprends pas sur la raison de ma présence ici.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je suis ici pour te surveiller.

Effondrement. C'est bien le mot qui décrit ce qui ce passe en mon être en cet instant.

J'étais si persuadé qu'elle m'aimait, ou quelque chose du même genre. J'étais persuadé qu'elle pourrait me sourire tendrement un jour. J'étais persuadé que mes souffrances sur mon amour pour elle pourraient cesser.

J'avais faux. Tord.

Je m'efforçais à marquer de marbre. Aucune expression. Pour garder l'image qu'elle avait de moi, je demandais.

- Pourquoi me surveiller Granger?

Elle esquissa un sourire que je devinais aisément sadique.

- Nous te soupçonnons de posséder certaines information, et de plus, nous ne savons pas vraiment de quel côté tu es.

C'était la meilleure! De quelles informations parlait-elle? Et puis, il fallait un imbécile pour savoir que j'avais trahi les mangemorts en me battant du côté de Harry lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard, et que c'était à cause de cela qu'un mangemort m'avait attaqué. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus un imbécile pour me soupçonner d'avoir agit par instinct de survie, d'être toujours un mangemort dans l'âme, et que j'aspirais à purifier le monde magique. Ce qui, évidemment, était faux.

J'aspirais une bouffée d'air. Je ravalais la réplique que je m'étais préparé à lancer pour interroger Hermione.

- Nous?

- Malfoy, tu te ramollis. C'est évident non?

- Oui, mais pourquoi le Ministère ne s'en charge pas?

- Il a trop à faire.

- Et pourquoi toi?

Elle se tut.

Je ne dis rien non plus, et repris le repas que j'avais interrompu, sous le regard d'Hermione. Le soir même, je m'endormis, elle à mes côtés.

Tous les soirs, je m'endormais, avec elle à mes côtés.

Le lendemain, je la retrouvais, endormie à mon chevet. Belle. Si belle. Si attirante.

J'attardais mon regard sur son visage d'ange, et ses cheveux ondulés, et parfois, j'avais du mal à retenir ma main de les caresser. Et je la réveillais. Elle sortait, puis je ne la revoyais plus jusqu'aux environs de midi, et elle restait avec moi, ne sortant de la pièce que lorsque je devais passer les examens quotidien. Et jamais nous n'avons échangé un mot autre que ''bonjour''.

Je regrettais ce manque de conversation entre nous, mais il ne fallait pas exiger trop de la vie. J'avais déjà la chance de l'avoir pour moi, et moi seul, une partie de la journée. C'était suffisant à me combler. J'étais aux anges. Mais je ne l'affichait jamais.

Ce que j'éprouvais n'était pas réciproque.

- Tu sors dans une semaine.

Ah. J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici. Hermione avait dit la phrase d'un ton neutre, et je me délectais de chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche. Mais la nouvelle m'avait ravi.

- Que comptes-tu faire après?

- Eh bien, je supposes que je m'installerais dans le manoir, et que je commencerais des études d'auror.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a plus personne dans ton manoir.

- Je sais...

Je serais seul. J'avais l'habitude de la solitude. J'avais beau, dans le passé, être bien entouré, j'étais toujours seul. Mais cela m'importait peu. J'allais pouvoir retrouver un grand logis, qui me changera bien de cette demi-chambre d'hôpital. J'allais pouvoir retrouver une vie normale. Je prévoyais déjà de profiter de ma fortune pour m'acheter un nouvel elfe de maison, et changer de manoir, ainsi que m'approprier quelques nouvelles affaires.

Je prévoyais déjà d'être si heureux.

Un début d'après-midi. Un de ces chauds jours d'été humide. Seul dans ma chambre – si l'on ne comptait pas l'homme toujours dans le coma du lit voisin et dont je n'avais jamais vu le visage – je reçu la visite d'une infirmière.

Je savais que ce n'était ni l'heure des examens, ni celle du repas – que je venais d'ailleurs de prendre – je devinais que quelque chose était arrivé. Une nouvelle peut-être. Peut-être allait-elle m'annoncer que je ne pourrais pas sortir de l'hôpital dans trois jours, et que mon départ était repoussé à plus tard.  
Il n'en fut rien.

Elle me tendit une lettre, où je reconnus le cachet du Ministère de la magie.

Une fois l'infirmière retirée, je déchirais l'enveloppe pour lire la lettre.

«_ En vertu des témoignages et garanties qui nous ont été rapportées, le Mangenmagot vous déclare, Draco Lucius Malfoy, non coupable de rattachement au Lord Noir déchu._

_Cependant, suivant l'article 5 de la nouvelle législation, toute personne rattaché familialement à un mangemort, comme c'est le cas pour vous, se voit démit de ses possessions et titres jugés illégales par le Magenmagot ._

_Par conséquent, le Magenmagot vous retire les titres de Lord et de Conseiller, reprenant par là la résidence Malfoy, offerte à votre famille à l'occasion de son entrée au Grand Conseil ._

_Le Magenmagot a par ailleurs statué sur le remboursement et l'indemnisation que vos parents doivent au monde magique, tous les comptes au nom de Malfoy à Gringott ont été réquisitionné par le Ministère de la Magie._

_Veuillez également prendre note de l'interdiction qui pèse sur vous, toujours selon l'article 5, de travailler dans les hautes sphères du monde magique, à savoir Poudlard, le Ministère de la Magie, Saint Mangouste et Gringotts._

_Recevez nos salutations distinguées,_

_Le Magenmagot_ »

Tous mes plans du futur s'écroulèrent.

En fait si on résume, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne possède plus rien. Alors à quoi bon hein ? A quoi bon continuer comme ça ? Je ne sais même pas qu'est ce que je vais faire en sortant d'ici. Et où est ce que je peux aller ? Personne ne peut revenir sur la décision du Magenmagot…

Toutes seule. Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur mes joues. Je me ramollis. Mais je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. Pour une fois que j'avais prévu de me fier une tâche noble.

Mon futur était barré par cette décision du Magenmagot.

Mes larmes.

Il fallait que je les essuie avant que Hermione ne les voit. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors je les laissais couler. Doucement sur mes joue, m'emportant dans mon désespoir. Je n'aurais pas d'argent, on m'en a privé. Je n'aurais pas de logis dans l'immédiat, on m'en a privé. Je n'aurais pas le droit d'avoir un travail digne de ce nom, on m'en a privé. Je n'aurais pas Hermione, elle ne m'aime pas.

Je n'aurais pas de vie.

Et mes larmes coulèrent. Des larme de tristesse. De désespoir.

.

Ce fut à cet instant de détresse là que Hermione arriva.


	3. Smile

Le soleil me chatouille le visage. Je soulèves mes paupières. Et souris.

Comme chaque matin, Hermionne est là.

Comme chaque matin, elle dors paisiblement à mon chevet. Comme chaque matin, j'ai l'irrésistible envie de caresser ses cheveux. Je ne stoppe pas mon geste. Plus aujourd'hui. Je tends le bras, et glisse mes doigts dans ses mèches folles, dégageant ainsi une boucle qui cachait son visage d'ange.

Je suis heureux.

Aussi étrange et invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, pour la première fois sans doute de mon existence, je suis heureux.

Je me souviens de son étreinte, alors que mon visage ruisselait de larmes. Je n'osais pas la regarder, ni même penser à ce qui m'arrivait : j'avais tout perdu. Cette seule pensée m'empoisonnais l'âme, et répandait son venin en mon être tel une maladie incurable.

Mais elle, elle me prenait dans ses bras, me tapotais le dos, me murmurait qu'elle était désolée pour moi.

Je ne m'en rendait même pas compte. Le poison avait fini de m'achever, et se délectait de mon sang dont j'aurais tant aimé me débarrasser plus tôt. Aussi avais-je sortit cette stupide phrase qui ne lui était pas vraiment adressée, à peine inaudible.

-J'ai tout perdu.

À ce moment là, elle fit une chose que je n'aurais jamais suspectée. Elle m'avait pris le visage entre les mains, m'obligeant à plonger mes yeux dans l'océan des siens.

-Sauf moi.

Sur le moment, toujours abassourdit par le malheur qui m'avait fait succomber aux larmes, je n'ai trouvé rien de plus futé à lui dire que:

-Je ne t'ai jamais eu.

Et comme une promesse cachée derrière un murmure, elle me répondit, en mêlant tendrement ses lèvres aux miennes.

-Maintenant tu m'a.

Elle se réveille, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se réveille à mes côtés, me souris.

Mais à mon plus grand malheur, rien de plus.

Elle sort de la pièce, comme d'habitude. Presque comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Comme si les instants de détresse de la veille n'étaient qu'un souvenir qui s'efface. Comme un murmure qui s'évanouhit.

Elle ne revint qu'en début d'après-midi, comme à son habitude. Elle pénétra dans la chambre, fit deux pas, avant de se retourner afin de fermer la porte, et de la verrouiller grâce à une clé dont je ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Elle se redirigea vers mon lit, comme préoccupée, et entreprit de faire les cent pas devant moi. Brutalement elle s'arrêta, me regarda, et vira rouge pivoine. Elle reprit ses allers retour, cette fois-ci en parlant.

«- Au tout début, j'avais du mal à comprendre, ou même à te parler. Et à vrai dire, l'envie d'apprendre à te connaître n'était pas très forte chez moi, à ce moment là. Non, en fait je te voyais comme un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Erreur fatale.

Pas toi. Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Puisque tu es Drago Malfoy. Certes, tu avais beau me traiter telle une sang-de-bourbe, m'insulter à chaque fois que tu me voyais, me faire du mal, me faire pleurer. Mais tout cela, je le voyais comme un geste d'attention envers moi. Au moins, tu savais que j'existais, et c'était l'essentiel, peu importe la façon dont tu me voyais.

J'avais pensé que je n'étais rien d'autre pour toi qu'une ennemie à répugner à chaque instant. Et pourtant. Et pourtant, je t'ai vu! (Elle s'arrêta momentanément le temps de plonger son regard chocolat dans mes yeux, ce qui eut le don de me submerger, mais elle reprit) À Poudlard, lors de la grande bataille, je t'ai vu te battre contre les Mangemorts. Je t'ai vu résister à un destin qui aurait dû être le tien. Je t'ai même vu, jeter un sort... (elle hésita) pour me défendre. Et je t'ai vu tomber.

(Elle s'arrêta de marcher, et se tournant vers moi, son regard figé dans le mien, elle poursuivit son monologue)

À cet instant précis, j'ai compris que tout ce que j'avais fait jusque là n'était qu'erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'ignorer, et te rendre si bien tes insulte, ni même te frapper en troisième année. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir toute une année, même si cela s'avérait essentiel pour la réussite de Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de toi aussi longtemps. Car ça m'a fait souffrir. Bien trop souffrir. En manque de toi, le jour de la bataille, j'ai même embrassé Ron, qui en apparence le souhaitait tant. Si tu savais comme je regrettes. Si tu savais toutes ces choses que je regrettes, et que je ne t'ai jamais dises.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, pendant tout ce temps, je suis restée à côté de toi, dans cette chambre anonyme d'hôpital, pour veiller ton réveil. J'ai attendu si longtemps, le jour où tu ouvrirais les yeux, et où je pourrais enfin te dire les mots qui me hantent depuis le jour fabuleux où mon regard a croisé le tien.

Je t'aime.

Mais quand tu as ouvert les yeux ce jour là, ... j'ai manqué de courage. Pardon. C'est stupide je sais, pour une Gryffondor.

Maintenant que j'ai appris à connaitre mes sentiments, et à t'aimer, la perspective simple de te perdre m'est insupportable. À vrai dire, il m'est à présent impossible de me passer de toi. J'exige de te voir tous les jours, d'être avec toi. Tant que tu es à mes côtés, tout ira pour le mieux. Jamais l'idée de te laisser tomber ne me viendrait à l'esprit. Le simple fait de m'imaginer te faire du mal me répugne atrocement. Autant le dire : Tu es parfait à mes yeux, et cela restera inchangé.

Cet hivers, nous regarderons les étoiles ensembles, blottis l'un contre l'autre, tout en parlant de trucs divers et variés, comme j'aurais tant aimé le faire si souvent. Du moins, si tu acceptes...»

Elle s'arrêta enfin, et me regardait toujours, une lueur d'espoir dans le yeux, attendant une réponse. Aucun mot n'avait la capacité de sortir de mon être. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit là, oh combien de fois avais-je rêvé qu'elle me le dise. Et c'était arrivé.

J'eus un léger sourire.

Qu'elle pris, comme c'était le cas, comme un "oui".

Elle sourit à son tour, et sans que je ne le prévois, trop abasourdit par ce qui se passait, elle se jeta dans mes bras. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, nos doigts se lièrent, et notre étreinte se prolongea.

Murmure brisant le silence.

Promesse éternelle.

Lorsque nous nous sommes enfin séparés, elle prit le temps de me dévorer du regard, tout comme je devais probablement le faire, et reprit un air sérieux.

- Partons.

- Où?

- Loin d'ici, là où les rumeurs et les maladresses des autres ne pourront plus nous atteindre.

Je ne comprenais pas.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé depuis la fin de la guerre? Probablement pas, tu es resté ici, dans ce lit, coupé du monde et de ses nouvelles. Alors je t'informe de l'essentiel, des choses que tu as manqué, et qui doivent se savoir, des raisons pour lesquelles tout les matins je m'absente.

J'étais désireux de savoir out cela, aussi restais-je silentieux, attendant la suite.

- Harry n'a jamais été amoureux de Ginny, elle était juste le pâle reflet de la personne qu'il aimait vraiment. Il n'avait pas la force de s'avouer à lui même cet amour. Je t'informe que Harry est gay, il aime Ron.

Je retint un rire, que je savais mal placé, mais Hermionne eut la gentillesse de ne pas relever mon sourire amusé, et continua.

- Ginny quant à elle, n'avait, avec les hommes, que le bonheur réconfortant d'être aimé. Elle s'est récemment découvert son véritable bonheur, ses véritables tendances. Elle et Luna Lovegood sont actuellement en couple.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça?

- Pour ce qui va suivre. Ils ont beau faire partie des héros de cette guerre, personne ne fait plus attention à leur rôle dans la lutte contre le Mage Noir, ils les haïssent. Les couples homosexuels sont relativement mal vus, surtout dans le monde magique. Ces quatres personnes ont subi multes hontes et ont beaucoup souffert sous les mots et rumeurs des gens. J'étais obligée de les aider à partir. Partir loin.

- Et?

- Et, imagine seulement ce qui arrivera s'ils apprennent que toi et moi, ennemis de toujours en apparence...

- Que nous nous aimons... Oui je vois.

Elle félicita d'un sourire ma rapidité de réflexion, et poursuivit.

- Nous devons faire vite, les murs ont des oreilles, et le jour où ils s'en prendront à nous ne tardera pas. Partons.

Je hochais la tête.

Elle m'embrassa à nouveau, et je compris que si on partait, c'était maintenant. À jamais.

Nous ne pouvions pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Aussi s'absenta-t-elle quelque longues minutes afin de trouver de quoi me vêtir, mon départ officiel de l'hôpital ne posant aucun problème. Je me changeais, et même si j'eus du mal à me lever après tant d'heures passées allongé, je persistait, résistait sous le regard encourageur d'Hermionne. Elle me donnait la force de me tenir debout. Car je l'aimait.

Ce sentiment inconnu que j'apprenais à apprendre était si fabuleux.

Au moment de sortir de la chambre, je m'arrêtais, fis demi-tour, pour me diriger, vers le second lit.

La curiosité qui m'avait brèvement rongé ils y a quelques semaines était revenue, et j'écartais un pan de rideau.

La curiosité s'envola.

Laissant place à une mélancolie.

La parfaite inconnue qui gisait devant moi, le corps maigre cloué au matelas humide, la respiration en accord avec le "bip bip" de la machine, je la trouvais belle dans son sommeil, qui peut-être était éternel. Je savais qu'elle aussi était bléssée de la même façon que moi lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

Je me félicitais d'avoir pu me réveiller. Mais j'eus de la peine pour elle. D'être seule. D'être endormie. À jamais.

Je m'approchais de la table à côté de son oreiller, entreprenant de trouver sur le dossier posé sur le bois, son nom. Que je sache enfin qui, durant tant de temps, avait dormi à mes côtés, sans connaitre mon existence. Drina Pressley. Je ne la connais pas. Apparament elle était en troisième année, à Serpentard. Peu importe. Je jetais un dernier regard à son visage.

Et m'apperçois avec surprise qu'elle a ouvert les yeux.

Dans le long échange silencieux qui suivit, je me rassurais. Souris en lui souhaitant du courage. Et m'éloigna, à la suite d'Hermione dans le couloir. Le souvenir de cet échange se gravant en moi, car j'avais compris que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était réveillée. Qu'elle avait suivi ma vie sans que je le sache.

Le bleu de ses yeux me rappelant son murmure, sa promesse.

Promesse éternelle de garder le secret.


	4. Love

Je ne m'attendais pas à des reviews, mais j'en suis très heureuse (oui, je pleures, ou et, ce sont des larmes de joie) étant donné que j'ai écrit cette fiction il y a quelques années déjà.

En tout cas, merci à Elladora-Silverhawk, Miss Plume Acide, et Indifférente :)

Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre, un peu court par contre.

* * *

Petit rire malicieux. Lèvres qui effleurent mon cou. Frisson agréable qui cours le long de mon échine.

- Tu vois? Nous sommes en sécurité dans le monde moldu.

Je ne réponds rien. Elle a raison. Je n'ai rien à dire, malgré le malaise que j'ai d'être dans ce monde, que toute ma vie, j'ai appris à fuir.

Nous étions assis dans un parc, après avoir transplané, sur un de ces bancs humides qui donnent sur l'aire de jeux des enfants. Elle pressait son corps contre le mien, son épaule s'appuyant contre la mienne. Nos mains ne se lâchaient pas.

Ces gestes m'étaient si inconnus. Ils me déstabilisaient. Sans compter le simple fait que je sois ici, du côté des moldus, monde dont je ne savais rien.

Hermione remarqua mon désarroi. Elle se leva donc, et je l'interrogeais du regard.

- J'ai loué un appartement, nous pouvons y aller si tu veux.

J'acquiesçais, désireux de m'éloigner de ces cri joyeux d'enfants qui me brisaient les tympans, et de m'éloigner aussi de tous ces gens, que j'avais tant appris à haïr, en me demandant si j'avais réussi à ne pas les détester.

En descendant prendre le métro – moyen de transport des plus étranges – elle m'expliquait qu'elle avait loué cet appartement le temps de pouvoir trouver un autre logement à Harry, Ron, Ginny, et Luna. Le contrat s'arrêtait dans une semaine environ.

Elle remarqua ensuite que je ne répondais pas.

- Tu ne parles pas souvent dis donc.

C'était vrai. Depuis la veille, je n'avais pas prononcé beaucoup de phrases. En y réfléchissant bien, je ne lui avais même pas clairement dis, que moi aussi, je l'aimais.

- Je me tais pour mieux entendre ta voix, et ne pas gâcher sa mélodie par la mienne.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Me regarda dans le yeux, comme subjuguée par mes paroles, et m'enlaça. Tendrement. Amoureusement. Je sentis dans le creux de mon cou quelque chose d'humide. Des larmes. Je compris, après qu'elle m'ait prononcé ces paroles, que c'étaient des larmes de joie.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Ne crois-tu pas que moi aussi j'ai envie d'entendre ta voix? C'est mieux de parler ensembles, que de parler toute seule.

Je lui rendis son étreinte. Puis nous nous séparâmes, et poursuivîmes notre chemin.

Plus tard, nous sommes arrivés devant un immeuble, qui semblait correct. Il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, et l'appartement était au dernier étage. Une fois arrivés à destination, elle me laissa visiter, tandis qu'elle préparait dans la cuisine un repas.

Un peu plus tard, nous mangeâmes, et je partis me doucher. Je prenais tout mon temps dans la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'être seul, afin de songer à tout ce qui m'arrivais. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt à peine, j'étais encore à l'hôpital, et là...

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Je ne m'étais jamais posé cette question auparavant, mais, en cet instant précis, elle me torture. Je suis là, abandonné dans un appartement, avec pour seule compagnie la femme que j'aime depuis toujours, et abandonné à un amour dont je ne connais pas les gestes. J'avoue, je j'ai de nombreuses fois rêvé d'elle, de ses bras, de ses baisers, et l'idée d'attendre encore me martyrise, mais, et si c'était trop rapide. Je ne savais que penser.

- Ça va? Interrogea-t-elle de l'extérieur, voyant que je prenais trop de temps.

- Oui, répondis-je, la voix faible, et sentant mes joues rougir.

Je sortit de la douche, et commençais à me rhabiller. La poignée tourna. Elle entra.

- Je ne peux plus t'attendre.

Je me sentis à nouveau rougir, mais c'était trop tard pour répondre quoi que ce soit, elle m'avait déjà enlacé, et trouvé mes lèvres.

- Après toutes ces années, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Ses mains parcoururent mon torse encore nu, et les miennes caressèrent ses cheveux, puis descendirent à la base de son dos pour la serrer encore plus.

Jamais il ne fallait que je la lâche.

Jamais il ne fallait que je la perde.

Pour une fois que je l'avais, autant en profiter.

Je laissais mon désir m'envahir, tel une vague déferlant sur moi, emportant toute la contenance que je m'étais réservé.

Nous nous aimâmes.

Comme un murmure, notre étreinte fut éternelle, porteuse de mots qui nous étaient réciproques, comme une promesse.

« Je chérirais chaque moment passé avec elle, comme s'il s'agissait de nos derniers instants ensembles. »


	5. and Die

Merci à Elladora-Silverhawk de m'avoir signalé la faute (en fait, le site supprimait à chaque fois ces mots, du coup j'ai dû changer la phrase). Merci à tous les autres aussi.

Voici le cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, bonne lecture.

* * *

Nous avons passé cinq jours à nous aimer.

Cinq jour de bonheur pur et simple.

Cinq jours au paradis.

Au bout du cinquième jour, les vivres commencèrent à manquer, et Hermione partit faire quelques courses. À son retour, elle était éblouissante, de part son sourire, et ses yeux qui criaient l'amour qu'elle portait pour moi. Je me rendis compte à quel point son absence, bien qu'elle n'ait duré que quelques dizaines de minutes, m'avait rendu impatient de la revoir. Je me demandais alors comment j'avais pu vivre tant d'années sans elle.

Mais le passé importait peu, il fallait faire place au présent, et surtout au futur. À l'avenir. _Notre_ avenir.

Au cours du repas, elle se décida à dire enfin ce qu'elle pressentait depuis le début de la journée.

- Drago. Nous devons partir.

Je hochais la tête.

- Et, pour aller où?

- Je ne sais pas. Et si on rejoignait les autres?

- Tu veux dire Potter, Weasley et tout le tralala?

- Oui.

Je restait dubitatif.

- Je sais pas. Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter? Après tout ce que je leur ai fait.

- Ils ont intérêt, sinon ils subiront ma colère, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Soit. Quand partons nous?

- Ce soir.

Je hochais la tête.

.

Le soir venu, les valises faites, nous nous sommes aimés une dernière fois, puis, elle m'a attrapé la main, et me murmura qu'il était l'heure du départ.

Nous avons préféré partir alors qu'il faisait encore jour là où nous atterriront.

Une fois prêts, elle transplana, m'entraînant dans son sillage, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une étendue presque désertique. L'Australie.

Mais à peine avons nous eut le temps de reprendre notre souffle, qu'un malheur arriva.

Une rayon de lumière verte jaillit de derrière un arbre, et alla frapper en pleine poitrine Hermione.

Elle s'envola, et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin.

Morte.

Hermione. Morte. Non. Impossible. Morte?

NON!

Comment? Pourquoi? Alors que l'on venait à peine de goûter à la vie. La vraie vie. Ensembles. Heureux. Et elle se faisait tuer?! NON!

Je sortis ma baguette, sur le qui-vive, guettant l'arbre maléfique qui avait envoyé à la femme que j'aimais le sort immuable et maléfique de mort.

Et de derrière le tronc sortit.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

_Bellatrix!_

Cette sale folle, qui avait déjà dans le passé torturé presque sous mes yeux la femme de ma vie. Cette tarée. Merlin, pourquoi était-elle là? Elle s'était échappée. On aurait du la tuer, la diablesse. La folle. On aurait du la tuer, et vu que ce n'était pas fait, étant donné que cette damnée dévote à Voldemort avait tué la seule personne qui avait jamais daigné m'aimer en retour de l'amour que je lui offrais, j'allais, simplement et purement, la tuer.

Tuer cette satanée Mangemort.

- Dommage que ton père ne l'ait point fait plus tôt, au supermarché. L'imbécile avait peur de se faire remarquer, il n'a rien fait. - elle rit - J'ai dû le tuer.

Quoi?! Elle a tué mon père?! Tous deux s'étaient échappés de la prison, et avaient voulu tuer Hermione.

La haine m'envahit.

- Heureusement que je savais où vous trouver, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai aussi tué Potter et les autres. C'était amusant, ils criaient « non! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Bellatrix? Tu n'es pas à Askaban? » ou bien « Ne me tue paaaaaaaaas » Hahahaha! Pathétique! Et puis c'était si facile. Dire qu'au départ, on était juste partis pour te retrouver. Mais toi. _Toi!_ Tu étais avec cette sale sang-de-bourbe! Tu l'a touchée! Embrassée même! Comment a-tu pu? Tu es sale! Dégoûtant! Berk berk berk! Berk!

Elle commençait à être hystérique, et je remarquais qu'elle ressemblait à une enfant pourrie-gâtée.

Puis, elle reprit d'une voix douce.

- Je vais te tuer. Adieu.

Après tout. Pourquoi pas? Je viens de perdre la femme que j'aime. Je viens de perdre tout ce qui aurait pu m'aider. Je pensais que j'aurais pu la rejoindre.

Alors, pour une fois dans ma vie : j'abandonne.

Je laisse tomber ma baguette au sol, et ouvre les bras, signe que je suis prêt. Ce qui a le don d'énerver ma tante.

- Endoloris.

Sortilège de torture.

Douleur. Hurlement. Ça ... fait... MAL! Je me concentre, il faut que je penses à autre chose. Arg! Douleur. Penser à autre chose. Hermione. Son visage. Son sourire. Sa voix. Ses baisers. Ses caresses. Sa mort. Et là je me rends compte : elle savait. Elle savait que mon père et Bellatrix étaient échappés. Elle avait vu mon père, c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait partir. Elle savait. Elle avait voulu me protéger. Elle savait. Là. C'était là, la vraie douleur. La vraie torture. Elle savait, et elle était morte.

Je hurles, et pleures, non pas à cause de la douleur occasionnée par le sortilège, mais à cause de sa mort. Sentiment indescriptible. Coeur qui se déchire lamentablement.

Bellatrix lève le sort.

- Alors Drago? Tu peux encore vivre tu sais. Hahaha! Tu n'a qu'a me dire que c'était une ruse, que tu te servais d'elle pour retrouver Pourri Potter.

- Non! Je l'aimais. J'aimais Hermione sincèrement comme jamais tu n'aimeras quelqu'un. Elle m'aimait comme jamais tu ne seras aimée. Nous étions heureux, comme jamais tu ne l'as été.

- Petit impertinent!

Je me lèves et cours rejoindre le corps de la femme de ma vie. De ma mort.

_- Ne la touche pas!_

Trop tard, j'ai déjà atteint mon objectif. _Hermione. Mon amour. Je t'aime. Offre moi un dernier baiser avant que je te rejoigne dans l'au delà._ Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes froides. Bellatrix a depuis longtemps lancé le sort de mort. Je souris. Je meurs aux côtés de ma bien-aimée. Le sortilège me frappe.

Mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Je n'ai plus conscience de l'existence de mes genoux et de mes pieds.

Ni de mon corps d'ailleurs.

J'ai mal au dos, sans que cette douleur ne m'atteigne vraiment.

Ma tête est lourde, mais cela m'importe peu.

Seul le poids lourd du fardeau qu'est mon coeur, sous ma poitrine.

Le léger murmure de ses battements qu'il susurre en mon être.

Murmure qui ralentit.

Et misérablement,

s'efface.

* * *

nda : Et si ça peut répondre à votre ébahissement : non, je n'aime pas les fins heureuses x).

nda2 : je rappelle que j'ai écrit cette fiction il y a quelques années déjà, aussi mon niveau d'écriture était différent, et je ne compte pas trop la modifier, merci de ne pas trop critiquer ce travail que j'ai fait alors que j'avais quatorze ans (je crois). Aujourd'hui, je suis une des écrivaine du** jemjo-club**, qui écrit **Un léger contre-temps**, longue fic qui est un grand projet très précis en super voie d'écriture (on a déjà la fin, donc on va la finir, vous inquiétez pas), et qui concerne les Maraudeurs, des filles fans de Harry Potter, et Neville Londubat. Allez y faire un tour, merci :)


End file.
